Ton regard dans la foule
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) FionaxMarie. Parfois, un regard au milieu de la foule peut nous sauver, même de la fin du monde.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Eh bonjour ! :)_

_Me revoici avec un tout nouveau ship (ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur elles, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé comment les exploiter, alors voilà, c'est pas bien extraordinaire, mais disons que c'est un début !). Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Foule". Je me suis juste contentée de reprendre les personnages de la saison 3 et de changer la trame. Fiona est toujours vivante, et est toujours la Suprême. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Les dernières nouvelles étaient tombées la veille au soir et avaient commencé à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre au petit matin ; la fin du monde était proche. Imminente même. Certains parlaient de quelques semaines, d'autres, plus pessimistes - ou juste réalistes - s'accordaient davantage sur une poignée de jours. Au fond, l'un ou l'autre, ça revenait du pareil au même. Le résultat ne différait pas beaucoup. Une grande partie de la population était restée abrutie par cette annonce, plutôt abrupte, bien que prévisible depuis des années déjà ; une simple conséquence de la présence des Hommes sur Terre et de tout ce qui pouvait les accompagner. C'était même étonnant qu'ils aient pu rester si longtemps. Comme partout ailleurs, la vie chez les sorcières ce jour-là fut bien silencieuse, mélange de sourires pincés, contrits, et de regards vides, perdus dans un néant qui serait, sous peu, leur nouvelle demeure. C'était d'autant plus difficile à accepter pour elles, qu'elles s'étaient imaginées invincibles. Elles avaient toujours pensé que, en unissant leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs, rien ne pourrait les blesser, rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Leurs illusions volaient en éclats. À la télé, ils conseillaient de ne pas rester seul, de tous se rassembler pour se soutenir et trouver un moyen, tous ensemble, de surmonter cette épreuve. Mais trouver un moyen à quoi ? À la fin du monde ? Et que fallait-il faire selon eux ? Discuter calmement avec le raz-de-marée qui menaçait de tout emporter sur son passage, détruisant villes et villages, réduisant en cendres des siècles d'efforts et d'innovation ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Juste respirer, tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Néanmoins, Cordelia avait décidé d'emmener les filles hors de l'École, parmi cette foule de visages froissés par la terreur. Fiona avait suivi, traînant les pieds, sa fille ne lui en avait pas réellement laissé le choix et la Suprême ne trouvait pas le courage de résister. À vrai dire, elle était sous le choc, elle aussi. Un moment, son esprit s'était mis dans tous ses états pour chercher une solution, un sort, une potion, quelque chose, qui les sauverait de la fatalité. Mais que pouvait-elle contre la Mort elle-même ? La Nature allait reprendre ses droits, sa place de reine, qui était-elle pour lutter ? Ce constat était cuisant, particulièrement douloureux pour son ego, mais, parfois, le mieux était encore de s'incliner et ce fut son choix. Quelques mètres derrière sa fille, elle respirait cet air chargé de pollution qui, bientôt, serait pur de nouveau, et ne porterait plus la trace de l'Homme. Elle admirait le courage de Cordelia, son sourire figé sur son visage qu'elle se forçait à garder ouvert, ses traits détendus, dans le seul but de rassurer les filles. Elle trouvait ça aussi admirable qu'idiot ; elle ne trompait personne, tout le monde était au courant du sort qui les attendait. Pour sa part, depuis hier soir, c'était tout juste si elle avait décroché un mot. Elle restait embourbée dans son mutisme, dans ses idées noires, ces scénarios catastrophes qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, toutes ces possibilités de mort, plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ça n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginé mourir, pas aussi tragiquement, pas aussi subitement. Quand elle pensait à sa mort - ce qu'elle faisait rarement, il faut bien le dire - elle imaginait plutôt un long sommeil duquel elle ne s'éveillerait jamais, la surprise, mais aussi le soulagement de Cordelia qui la trouverait le matin, de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas souffert, qu'elle était partie sans bruit. Elle ne s'imaginait pas tout ça. Cette conscience exacerbée de la Mort qui plane au-dessus de sa nuque, prête à abattre sa faux pour lui faire courber l'échine, définitivement. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qui était en train d'arriver, autant s'y faire le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'elles débouchèrent sur l'avenue centrale, il leur sembla que toute la ville y était réunie, peut-être même tout le pays, tant la foule était dense, compacte, et cependant incroyablement silencieuse. C'en était vertigineux, toute cette immobilité, tout ce calme, comme si le monde entier avait été mis sur pause. Comme si chacun attendait - et redoutait - patiemment Celle qui viendrait les embrasser pour capturer leur souffle. Les yeux de la Suprême errèrent un court instant sur cette masse trop serrée pour en distinguer le moindre visage, avant de tomber - de trébucher - sur un profil qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille, même au milieu de ce cœur palpitant. Sa respiration se coupa et ses poils se dressèrent tout le long de sa chair, de la naissance de ses cheveux à la pointe de ses orteils. Leur regard se croisa, un sourire s'esquissa, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea. En avaient-elles seulement la possibilité au cœur de ce rassemblement ? Elles n'avaient pas besoin de se rapprocher pour saisir la lueur qui traversa leur pupille quand elles se remémorèrent cette seule nuit qu'elles avaient partagée, bien des mois plus tôt. Aucun mot ne pourrait jamais exprimer ce qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant. Elles n'avaient jamais été très douées pour parler, de toute façon, elles communiquaient par souffles, par caresses. C'était leur corps qui avait ce besoin pressant, impérieux, d'échanger, leur bouche, elle, restait muette. À quoi bon ? Elles ne faisaient pas partie du même clan, ne pratiquaient pas la même magie. Semblables à Roméo et Juliette, elles s'étaient aimées au sein même de la haine.

Son amante d'une nuit, son ennemie d'une vie, lui fit un clin d'œil, arrondit ses lèvres pleines pour lui envoyer un baiser et disparut, la laissant seule au milieu de la foule, seule avec les centaines de fragments de sa peau brune qui valsaient derrière ses paupières closes.

* * *

_Voilà, Marie n'est pas explicitement nommée dans le texte mais j'imagine qu'elle est reconnaissable ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en attendant, je vous fais des bisous et vous dis à très vite, moussaillons ! :)_


End file.
